Trickery in the Depths
by LifeOfA-FallingStar
Summary: Amelia wishes to run from her life, Madaline is in search of something more, these two mermaids come in contact with pirates & fall in forbbin love but what happens when the King finds out and the search for legs & love leave them with two options abonden their home never to return or follow love on the survice and it takes a close friends death to learn the truth PruCan(f) US(f)UK
1. Prologue

Crashing Waves

Under glistening skies

The creatures beneath

Both old and wise

The sweet calls

The sour songs

From serin echo

All day long

Nobody knows

The world below

Wonders and magic

Here often show

Mystical shimmers

They bid us

Come hither

For any who wander

Upon this mythical place

Silence your steps

And always remember

There is trickery

In the depths


	2. Old waters, New story

"Amelia, please Slow Down!" came the whispery yell of a young maiden with beautiful blonde hair that was flowing behind her as she swam as fast as she could, her arm out stretched to catch an unseen being.

A streak, almost as fast and unseen as lightening, of red blue and white can be seen as the two rounded the coral towards their underwater cave, the other blonde, whose hair is much shorter and lighter in color and has blue and green strands in it, was at a much slower pace and barely trying to keep up with her charge.

"Oh have some fun will ya," Yelled the other girl, in a very attention attracting voice that shows her demand to be heard type of personality, as she stopped and spun around and began swimming up to the shimmering white surface of the water and once she jumped ad broke through the surface she leaned back and went head first back into the water as the perfect back dive as she swam with her head first, heading down then pulling herself up in an upright position to meet her darling servant, Madeline.

Amelia has short dirty blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and deep blue eyes, bluer then the ocean herself, that seem to sparkle with life and natural curiosity. On her chest is a bikini like top that has a mixture of blue and white scales on it, the white scales seemed to make star shapes, She has a long tail that starts at her hips and ends about 5 feet down; her tail is red and white which are in the form of misshaped stripes. She has a bold and demanding aura that seems to make all life stare and listen to her; she is a born leader with the confidence to back it up.

Madeline stopped and held her right arm with her left hand making her look shy and incapable of doing any harm. Madeline has long blonde hair, a few shades lighter then Amelia, which goes down to where her knees would be, if she was human, in curls; amongst those curls are blue and green strands that spiral around blond strand at random points on her hair, there are very few strands like this though, maybe eight pairs in all. Her long blonde hair is normally held back out of her eyes with a red sea shell that acts at what humans would call a 'clip'. Madeline's soft rounded face makes her look innocent and kind, this is add more to effect when you count her large purple blue eyes that show of an amazing indigo color, truly this is the only noticeable trait she has, or she believes she has, her "bikini top" has straps on it that cross each other in the front and on her back, unlike Amelia's whose is more of a strapless "bikini top", with and amazing red color on them with one white spot on her breast that look like a maple leave and her tail, which is a foot longer then Amelia's, is a bright red color except for the caudal fin and the tip of the caudal peduncle in an almost splatter like fashion is white.

"If you don't slow down you'll hurt your dorsal fin again," Her voice is soft but firm and full of true concern as she points to the red dorsal fin jutting out where her back turns into her caudal peduncle and ends half way down her "butt".

"You're just jealous of my beauty and all around amazing scales," Amelia's loud voice rang as she started to swim again "now let's hurry and get to the cave!" Her laughter could be heard throughout the whole sea, bring a light of joy to even the darkest of depths.

Madeline shook her head and followed, since it is her job as the personal maid and good friend of Amelia, the daughter of Lord Poseidon, ruler of the sea. Soon Madeline reached the purple coral cave and swam through the small hole to see Princess Amelia sitting on a gray rock holding round object with numbers on it and two more circular objects on top of it. Though on the outside the cave looks small it has rather large inner walls and goes all the way to the surface where there is an opening just large enough for a small Mermaid, such as Madeline, to pull through to the dry land above, not that she goes up there that often.

"What's that Miss Amelia?" Madeline asked as she moved her tail to get closer to Amelia and peer at the shiny object that had two a still arrow inside it.

"This is a clock," Amelia explained "I heard some scavengers talking about it."

"I believe they are called sailors mistress Amelia," Madeline corrected gently "what is it used for?" Madeline already knew what it was used for but she enjoyed hearing Amelia's creative ideas on what they are. Amelia doesn't know but Madeline watches the humans and listens to them speak, un-like Amelia who just assumes and takes what she likes from the ships at sea, so Madeline there for learns and understands more of the strange creatures without fins that walk on piled high sand and strange coral reefs with green plantation everywhere.

Amelia's smile brightened at the question Madeline had just asked "The Walkers use them to see when someone is coming if they fall into slumber, it rings and they open their eyes then leave their caves." Amelia had only gotten it half right yet she was smiling like someone who had just won a bet on a Swordfish fight.

"I heard that they use it to tell what they call time." Madeline timidly told her, if she was not so timed and shy she would have laughed.

"Time? That sounds about as right as the Loch ness Monster coming all the way over here from the Celtic sea to eat dinner with my family in the Mediterranean Sea." Amelia laughed at the impractical idea.

"Didn't Nessie eat with you one time though?" Madeline again remembered from her early years in the castle.

"oh, flounder, Madeline, that was her cousin Lizzy." Amelia rolled her eyes as if Madeline had just said something wrong that even a guppy knew the right answer to, but honestly all the Loch ness monsters look the same to Madeline.

"Did you find anything new me-lady?" Madeline asked in hopes of changing the subject.

Amelia's head turned down ward in despair to the bottom of the cavern so all could see her soft sandy gold hair "No not today," she quickly perked up and slung her tail fin from side to side in excitement as something came to mind "Though I did see someone today," she smiled brightly as her blue eyes shinned "a Rough Scavenger." Amelia specified.

"Their called Pirates in the above world," Madeline informed then at Amelia's angered looked of being interrupted Madeline rushed out "Please go forth with the story."

"He was on the biggest floating reef I had ever seen! He had blonde hair, a lot like mine, funny eyebrows as if two blonde Zoathnids crawled on his face and sat there above his eyes." Amelia leaned in close as if telling a dark secret no one should hear "and his eyes," she spoke as if she was in a dream and much softer and gentle then Madeline had ever heard "are a bright green color that seem as if it was taken out of all the sea weed in the world." she pulled away "Methinks I'm in love with this strange man that walks instead of swims."

"Be careful your father doesn't hear of this," Madeline warned then her gazed softened out of worry into compassion "that is wonderful, maybe we can find a way to give you legs and you two can meet." Madeline told her fueling Amelia's hope.

Amelia busied herself with all the other trinkets from the surface and Madeline, in Amelia's absent minded fumbling, rose to the top of the cavern and pulled her upper body through the tight opening and took a breath of surface air.

Looking around Madeline could see the glittering blue of the Ocean's surface as the bright noon sun shinned down on her (reference to the ocean being a person) and Madeline, looking to her right she saw the high risen sand that formed into what the Walkers traveled on with its green algae that stands up straight as the Air blows her breath gently on the world above. After a moment longer staring and observing the strange world that is nothing like her own, she swum back down to find her charge is gone.

Quickly Madeline races back to the castle as if she were a fish darting from its predator. As soon as Madeline saw the stone castle she went to the front gate and opened it wide before going down the hall and searching every cold stone room. Too many others this large palace seems like the warmest and brightest place to live, but to Madeline it is cold and dark, darker than any dungeon, and even though she could not explain it, she felt as though something was missing as if this bright home was a dark abyss that left you wanting light even though you didn't know where to find it.

Not long into her search she heard her name being thundered through the halls as if an underwater volcano had erupted. Madeline swam nervously to the large iron doors that left her feeling weak, she knocked with the lightest of touches and the door threw itself open to allow her to see her faith. Madeline stared up then quickly downed as well as any mermaid could bow "Your Lord Ship." She said softly.

"Rise." The Kings voice bombed as the door closed shut with a deafening boom that rattled the cave walls. The poor indigo eyed woman looked up at King Poseidon who stood more than ten feet tall with a golden crown adorn on his head, his tail a glistening blue green color that out did the Sea herself. He has a strong bare chest with large muscles that would scare all, his black eyes that showed wisdom, and the mighty trident was in his left hand.

Poseidon sighed with his hand on his face as he fell into a slouching position in his chair and spoke softly to the much smaller mermaid "Why is it," he started off "that my daughter came into the castle alone after her journey around town?"

Madeline held her arm and looked down, but tried to speak loudly so that the king may hear her plead "She out swam me and in her play I lost her your lordship."

Again a loud sigh, that sounded as tho the very waves of a raging storm were crashing on top of the world, came from the king's large mouth and a loud thump could be heard throughout the whole world it seems as Poseidon lost all posture of that of a king and went limp in his thrown out of pure exhaustion of the situation that is almost an everyday occurrence. "Leave me at once." He commanded and Madeline did as she was told retreating out of the room with grace until the huge stone doors closed and she darted out of sight.

Madeline lay rested in her soft sleeping comfort of the Green Anemone. Her eye lids are too heavy to keep up so she quickly closes them and just as she was about to fall asleep Amelia swam into the room with a loud voice, well more of a high pitch squeal that could put a dolphin to shame! "I saw him again!" were the words that infiltrated Madeline's ears and sleepy head.

Slowly Madeline sighed and sat up watching the younger mermaid swim around in circles as if she was some type of Orca playing with its food. "Where was he this time?" she asked her politely.

"By the docks!" Amelia sat beside the tired Madeline and looked at her with excited eyes "He's going to be staying here for a full Lunar Day (27 days so basically a month) so he can get supplies and more scavengers for his vassal." She paused and looked at Madeline with hope "Can I show him to you? Please we'll only watch him for a little while and daddy doesn't have to know." she begged her eyes big and pleading, shinning in the light are her magnificent blue eyes.

Madeline thought about this for a while and smiled gently "Yes, but we have to wait for the high tide to come in so we can get closer and leave by low tide okay Amelia?" It would be nice to learn a few more things of the surface and write done her findings.

She hugged Madeline tightly "Got it, I'll wake you up just as the black sky starts it slow burn into blue! (Dawn) so we can finish both our duties as fast as possible!" Amelia then bolted out of the room and Madeline, deciding she wasn't going to sleep, went to the cavern of Knowledge.

Quietly Madeline swam through the dark cave passage ways until she came upon a set of large stone doors with carvings on them telling the tale of the sea. The door told the tale of Poseidon and the battle of Trojan. On one door it showed Poseidon sneaking behind Zeus and then talking to the Akhaians to be strong and courageous and lust for victory over the Trojans who was winning the war. In the middle were the two doors met were the carvings of the Akhaians fighting on top of the dead bodies of fallen warriors. At the top it showed Zeus was being seduced by Hera and was lounging in the afterglow of love on Mount Ida, and then Zeus looking over the edge of the clouds and watching with anger as Poseidon screamed from the ground in pain as he was attacked. Zeus was anger because he had warned the Immortals not to go to Troy and Hera had tricked him along with Poseidon, disobeying his words.

Then at the other door it showed Zeus, instead of lashing out at his brother, pointing down to his brother as Iris, the messenger, flew done to Poseidon. Next Picture was Iris talking to Poseidon and him going back into the sea with the words _Έφυγα λόγω του σεβασμού για τον Δία, όχι επειδή του Φόβου _(I left because of respect for Zeus not because of fear) above Poseidon's head.

Madeline stared for a while longer before pushing open the stone doors that loom darkly over her. Inside Madeline went to the fish tail section; the Past hunts section, and the Magic section. Once seated on a comfy a stone bench she laid her scrolls on the gray blue rock the surface walkers would call a table. Madeline began her secret pleasure of looking for ways to get legs and where treasure has been hidden, thanks to being the maid of Amelia she can go into the King's personal Knowledge cave and read his works so she can find all the jewels and gold she could. Tho she never does go in search of these artifacts she just keeps the locations in her head, like she said it is a secret pleasure of hers. After reading and writing down her own notes she snuck back into her room for some slumber.

Amelia woke with an excited start as she hopped out of her cocoon of comfort and ran to her reflector so she could use an old coral to pull through her hair so it didn't look like a crab had buried itself in her golden tresses. After looking over and getting done with polishing her scales she swam off to Madeline's room in recorded time, bursting open the door she yelled "WAK-" her sentence was cut short as disappointment filled her at seeing Madeline already awake and laying on her bed studying an old fish tale about three sharks and a small turtle (Goldie locks and the three bears.). "What are you doing already awake?" the teen whined.

Madeline looked at her shyly with her indigo eyes soft on the smaller mermaid and spoke softly to the royal child "I'm sorry mistress you sounded so excited about today I got up early and went ahead to finish up most of our responsibility. All that's left is your studies for today."

Amelia dropped her head in in despair at hearing that word but look up with determination a light as fire flickering in her blue eyes. "Let's finish this fast then," she jumped with a swoosh of her tail and renew excitement, "What are we learning today?"

"We are learning some advance Ocean Culture today." Madeline recited from a scroll that she pulled from under her green seaweed head rest.

"Didn't we do that last rise?" Amelia asked as Madeline smiled with mischief.

"It will be a basic review for this will be important for the future queen of the Ocean." Madeline told her.

"Where's Mrs. Crooken?" Amelia asked, shuddering at the name of the old crab and also at the mention of here being Queen. If there was anything Amelia hated more than anything was the fact that she could not control her own future or act like what she wanted for she had to be proper and lady like. Always to be someone else and never herself, for she will one day be queen.

"I told her it was only a review and I could go over that this rise." Madeline answered, her voice never rising above a whisper.

They were quick to go over everything and stopped for a while for some snacks of snails and clams while waiting for high tide to come back around.

What happens when they go to the docks and spy on humans? Will they make it back in one peace? Surly the waves are rising and a storm is coming, though a small one for considering what the future hold for the two mermaids. Join me next time in Human Voyage and Captured Secrets!

3,060 words.

I hope you enjoyed this and please give me some review and tell me how to improve what I've already written and for the future. I'm sorry this starts off slow and kind of confusing but I hope you will stick with this and read the next chapter.

IMPORTANT: I'm hoping to make this a book and thought it would be easier to start as a fanfic were people will encourage me to write and help me along the way, I do not have a beta reader so if someone wishes to volunteer I would be very happy with it, please review!


	3. Human Voyages and Secrets to Capture

Chapter 2: Human Voyage and Captured Secrets

"That's his ship over there." Amelia pointed out towards the large ship were a lot of male scavengers were working and had what looked to be a fairy with its wings spread wide, long hair, a dress that goes to the knees. And yet no shoes; it's arms were spread wide as if to welcome the world into its arms on the front of the ship.

Right now Madeline and Amelia are in Balearic Sea right off of Sardinia Island. The port look like every other port Madeline had seen. Honestly nothing special about the place tho all the ships here huge and there seem to be on privateers here.

Looking around Madeline noticed that in all there are only three ships in the docks, all three were massive in size and with crew….wait let's make that four ships here comes another massive ship with men running around in what seemed to be a panic. What caught her attention the most was the one Two legged Walker that was dressed in fancy looking clothing colored blue and white, even from the distance Madeline noticed his silver white hair, like the snow, and his large hat that seem to block any sun from getting to him.

Madeline was pulled out of her thoughts by Amelia tugging on her arm "Look there he is!" looking in the opposite direction Madeline saw the same as the other ships only a male much smaller than the other crew members, probably around five feet and seven inches in height, sense they were so close Madeline noticed his large eyebrows and bright green eyes, thanks to enhanced eyesight that humans don't have, along with the way he snarled at the crew menacingly like an Orca ready to kill. His scales are so strange tho compared to the crew, who had simple brown bottoms and white shirts that were torn some had no shirt at all. This man wore grey boots with brown bottoms, a white shirt that ruffled out at the neck and had a red ruby in the middle of the ruffle of fabric, a brown Sam belt (a belt that goes over the shoulder and the waist), a large red coat with golden shoulder pad things, a sword at his side, and a black hat with a white feather jotting out of the side.

His black gloved hand pointed in different directions as the men moved to where he pointed out. Madeline turned to Amelia with a worried expression "He seems kind of crude if you ask me. Are you sure he's….oh what's the word…..are you sure he's not too rough." She finally agreed on saying.

"He's an adventure!" Amelia turned to her long haired friend and smiled "and I've watched him long enough to know he isn't as mean as he seems."

Madeline again gave her responsibility a strange look "How long have you been watching him my lady?"

"Over two years now." Amelia informed with a straight face.

"That's a little….stalker-ish is it not?" Madeline asked nervously.

"Yeah, kind of, but it is more fun and what would you rather me do? Swim to him introduce myself and say I like you." She rolled her eyes "Yeah that would work out real well wouldn't it?"

"No, need for an attitude." Madeline mumbled then asked another question "What is his name?"

"I've never gotten close enough to hear his name I'm afraid." Amelia looked around "Even I wouldn't dare faith as much to go close to Scavengers, epically a Rough Scavenger, Even I know of the dangers in that."

Madeline seem to come to an idea at that "Well me lady let's just go and have a swim and find out this Rough Scavengers name shall we?" It was daring and out of character for Madeline but they could learn nothing from this far away and she knew how to be invisible.

Amelia nodded in agreement and slowly the two sunk back into the water and traveled with speed through the murky water under a dock were the large ship was tied downed. They surfaced under the wood and looked up while listening to sound of feet of running men and vary distinct accent that Madeline was able to detect as British, thanks to her travels from her home to the new home she now lives in.

"You move your lazy arses and get the supplies we need!" it yelled in what seemed frustration not anger.

"Captain Kirkland," soon came from one of the lower scavengers. "There are issues on the deck with the sails."

A low growl was heard and again came the Leader of the British Rough Scavengers "You bloody wankers can't you do anything right?" loud footsteps were heard and soon the leader was gone and the two swam out and saw he was messing with the white cloth that hung from the wood.

'So that's a sail and a Captain is their leader.' Madeline thought and then turned to Amelia "Now you know his name."

"Capitan Kirkland, it sounds thrilling." Amelia then turned around and started to swim away as Madeline was watching the other ships, some had dark skinned men who spoke in a tongue she had not heard, other spoke the language of France, one ship had the British, and then the other had the strange captain that caught Madeline's eye before.

"We should head back now Miss-" she stopped speaking as she turned and saw that the red and blue Mermaid was no longer beside her. In Panic she quickly swam off diving into the sea and looking for her difficult responsibility.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Amelia said throwing her arms up in the air doing a twirl then slowly floating back onto the bed with a heavy sigh of happiness.

A little while ago Madeline had found Amelia and they went up to her room, or more so Amelia dragged her, so they could talk, Amelia rant and Madeline listen, about what they saw today.

"It was nice spying on your love but you should not have swum away miss." Madeline reminded her softly.

"Oh shut it Mattie, look at the positive! You saw my lovely man commanding his ship" Amelia told her with a demanding voice that turned sweet and daydream like with the mention of Arthur Kirkland Leader of the most ruthless Pirates at sea, as Madeline had learned, when searching near the edge of the shore when looking for Madeline, from two men that guarded the village.

Madeline jumped slightly and stuttered out a reply to her princess "Y-yes Mrs. Amelia. I'm sorry I hadn't seen that part before madmuazel."

"Yes indeed." Amelia soaked up the feeling of being in power, if only she could have that power without the responsibility of being a queen. "Do you think I could ever meet him?"

"He may run in fear or wish you harm if you did that. Methinks it would be better if thee just stayed with watching from a far, he could not be worth the danger of death could he?" Madeline's soft spoken voice held even with the utmost calm, but she spoke logically even if breaking down the younger women's hope a little.

Amelia pouted at hearing Madeline's words "That's just not fair," she whined as she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks childishly "it could happen and he could accept me!"

"Me lady please don't act so childish you look like a fool." Madeline informed her as she sat down on a chair in front of Amelia and near Amelia's reflecting glass.

"ARGH!" Amelia yelled in frustration. "Just…Just clean my room while I go for a swim," her anger obviously getting the best of her then she turned to Madeline who had started to follow her "ALONE!" with that she dashed out of the room and swam as fast as she could to her secret garden.

Amelia sat half in the water and half on a rock where she watched the red and yellow and blue and all sorts of colorful flowers blow in the wind not even twenty feet away. Amelia had found this area of wild flowers one day when swimming away from her father out of anger, she learned the colors and what they were called by small children who came here to play sometimes, and Amelia would just sit on her rock sun bathing and watching the children laugh and play or just watching the flowers dance with its calming effect.

Amelia starts to swim back as she calmed down; she swims peacefully with her thoughts plaguing her mind when suddenly terror struck her soul and panic over takes her body. Because of her stupidity in not paying attention to her surrounding and now she is trapped with a bunch of fish as they are pulled closer to the surface of the water.

Amelia desperately struggles to break the rope so she can be free of this obvious death sentence.

Slowly, ever so slowly Amelia sees the light of the surface coming towards her causing her to fight that much more; pulling and clawing at the rope in hope she could break it freeing herself and the creatures around her. Soon she stops and just watches as the water raises thinking to herself how this rope is just like her future as the queen. Suffocating and bounding her down, all freedom gone. What's, better to die and be free or to live and be a prisoner to a life you can't control?

No. she has to live, she has to survive this! Mermaids depend on her and she can't let them down, she must change her world. If she dies than she can't go on adventures and have fun, she has to live, if not for herself than for others around her, for those who depend on her, her kingdom, her people, and her friends!

With this renewed fire in her soul and determination she fights back again, even as she is torn from the water she struggles for her freedom, not once did she give up hope. She proved her strength as she was dropped onto the wooden floor and chaos burned around her as the crew of the ship went crazy at the sight of her and they tried to restrain her struggling body, trying to keep a hold of her wet and slimy scales. She clawed and hit at the Scavenger holding her upper body and slapping the Scavenger trying to hold her tail fin still. Not once did her hope, determination, or fire in her soul die down, if at all it grew into a fierce wild fire that could never be tamed or burned down, a true force to fear.

As a loud bang filled the air bring an abrupt halt to the crew running around, but Amelia gives a couple more blows to her captives causing them to drop her on the unfamiliar surface of the wooden ship's top deck.

A rough and strong British accent meets Amelia's ears "What the bloody hell is going on here!" this voice sounds oddly familiar to Amelia.

"We've caught a woman with a fish tail!" Came a voice that sounds uneducated and broken.

Next thing Amelia heard was different opinions on what to do with her "Let's kill her", "Let's sell her" someone even yelled out a "Let's eat her!" All yelling stop as a loud voice over powered them. What came next caused Amelia's breathe to hitch in her throat. Captain Kirkland stood in front of her, analyzing, the same captain she had spent so long admiring from a afar and feared she would never meet, His amazing coat bringing out his handsome features.

He now loomed over her in a threating way...yet as her bright blue eyes connected with his bright emerald green eyes all she can feel is joy and excitement as her heart does backflips in her rib cage, or some kind of foreign dance with skipping music.

"Well what do we have 'er?" he walks closer to Amelia and goes down on one knee, lowering his face so he is at eye level with her, she in turn uses her arms to hold herself up and defiantly Amelia glares at him, though she wanted to scream with joy she is still his prisoner, she did stay silent though.

"It's a mermaid sir." Answered the male scavenger with matted brown hair, Dark brown eyes and tattered clothes, now that she looks all the sailors except Captain Kirkland have torn and dirty clothes on, the one she had slapped in the face with her tail was the one whom had spoken earlier.

"We fished her out of the sea." Piped the blonde hair male that could really use a bath, who was holding his arm from where Amelia had clawed him in her attempt of escape.

"Aye I can see that you git." Captain Kirkland growled out at the two. He took Amelia's face into his hand and moved her head around to look at.

She could no longer bite her tongue "Get your filthy hands off me." She demanded while swishing her tail to hit Mr. Kirkland only for him to catch her tail at the peduncle that connects her tail to her caudal fin and letting go of her face in the process.

"Now then miss that's not very lady like." He grinned though it seemed twisted in a way.

"It's un gentle like to touch a hen without permission." She shot back.

"This is interesting." Kirkland is no longer talking to Amelia but the crew as he stands and turns to them "Get me a container with water from the sea in it and put it in my courters and the rest of you dogs get back to work!" four men ran off to do as told and the others went along their merry way.

"Throw me back into my home this moment!" Amelia called out as her wet hair flew into her face as she tried yet again to hit someone or at least jump over bored.

Captain of the Rough Scavengers gave her an amused smiled "You're a wild one aren't you lass? Tell me little lady what is your name?"

"First off I'm not little I'm 216 lunar moon days old, in your time that's about 16," she told him "My name is Amelia daughter of king Poseidon ruler of the sea!" she told the Rough Scavenger with pride.

At this the male in fancy cloths quirked an eyebrow at this and his smile of amusement increased "Oh is that so? I'm sorry malady" his fingers made a two fingered pistol, his arm crossing his stomach as he did a bow and laughed mockingly "I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty." He stood up straight and a glint was in his eyes "All I have to say is Down with the Queen!" He yelled and with that he turned and left as the others around her laughed and cheered at his words.

Amelia has little upper body strength sense she uses her tail to swim and not her hands so trying to pull herself over the railing was a failure all in itself. This is why she now sits in a barrel full of water from the Mother. "Sir," she started "I would like to ask you a simple question."

"Well pray tell what could that be?" he said has he sits in front of her in a large chair, gold and jewelry covered the room but what caught Amelia's eyes was the collection of Maps, adventures that are sure to be fun and exciting.

"I was wondering what your name is." Amelia's arms are crossed on the edge of the barrel and her head resting in her arms. She had long accepted that this was her faith though she would be free; if she negotiated it would go along faster.

He smiled, tho this time it seemed gentle and sweet, changed now that he is no longer in the presence of his subordinates "My name is Arthur Kirkland my lady." He put his elbows on the desk and inter twined his fingers while resting his head on his hands "Now tell me about your kingdom."

Amelia could not get over the shift of atmosphere "I'm not a traitor, but" she paused for emphases "if we trade information that could help both of us than I'm not betraying my people but helping them."

"In other words you wish to swap information" Arthur confirmed.

"Yes" Amelia answered "do we have a deal?" she extended her hand.

He merely smirked and griped her hand firmly "yes, we have a deal." Amelia enjoyed the wramth and thrill she felt when his hand gripped her, only making her like this male ever more.

"Alright so first off" Arthur began "What is it you wish to know?"

"Everything," at the look he gave her she specified "Your words Rough Scavenger, your words are what I wish to learn from you."

"Rough Scavenger?" he question "I'm a male human my dear."

"Human? Then what am I to your people?" she asked

"A Mermaid. What do you call what you swim in?" Arthur asked being amused by this simple conversation.

"The Mother of course for she gives a life and a home, she s as loving as she is deep though her anger can be as deadly as a hungry shark, What is it you walk on with your…what are those?" she asked pointing to his legs behind the desk.

"We walk on land with are legs. Tell me about your government." Arthur informs/ asked her.

"We have one king, my father, but he goes to different regions and mates with different species of Mermaids to rule that area. I have inherited this area as my property." She informed him.

"Different people rule different areas and there is always a war, wither personal or worldwide. Government can be so stupid." Arthur sighed looking away.

"All for dollars and silver. Are people don't fight in war's like yours, yes I know of those from my studies for your wars effect are lives, though if you have a fin of trouble with someone you can turn it into a death game or plan a kill with no consciences. Some just prefer to eat their victims like the Jaw specious. You sailors are most acquainted with." Amelia explains almost in a bored tone she looked out the small window before turning back to Arthur the Pirate. "It is getting late, the Mother will be too dark to see in soon. May we make this a regular business so that I may go home?"

"I was wondering when you would get to that." Arthur went into thought for a moment while looking out the window. "How do I know you'll come back?"

"No one owns anything but their words, those are the only things we can control so if someone does not keep their word than they are worth nothing. Promises are viewed very highly in my society and breaking one without good reasoning can result in a limb being removed or being fed to the sharks." Amelia smiled "I am ruler so my word is like gold."

Arthur smirked at her "Well then I will see you in two days." At her confused look "The bright orb in the sky, called a sun, will come up two times, the second time we will meet again in this spot."

Amelia laughed "Right, one more thing tho. Why are you pirates fishing when you are not hunter humans?"

"It's cheaper to get food for all my men this way." Arthur explained to the young lady as he left her out of the barrel and took her to the edge of his ship before throwing her over bored and she waved before swimming off in a flash of red.

3,339 words

Join me in Chapter 3: A friend who is dear and a fight to kill. Where you will meet a close friend of Madeline's and swim across a swordfish fight between 4 ships, 3 against 1 hardly seems fair. What will happen when Madeline comes in contact with the white haired sailor from before and finds an impulsive pull that she can't deny mighty be an attraction of some kind, Read on and Find out!

Please review, for it encourages me to write; there for, you get your chapters sooner, it's a win-win if you ask me.

Thank you to my reviewers and silent readers.


	4. A freind who is dear and battle to kill

Chapter 3: A friend who is dear and a fight to kill.

Madeline swam quietly to the coral living areas that had clown fish and a few other fishes around a small almost hill like coral reef, with her green seaweed basket she weaved herself and a blanket covering whatever was in it she knocked lightly on the coral door.

Madeline didn't have to wait long before the coral door opened revealing the head of a tan boy with big black eyes and light brown shaggy hair, "Who?" came a sweet voice that sound like the most beautiful of melodies.

"Madeline," Answered the soft spoken mermaid.

The boy opened the door further to let his company in, he has tan scales and is a lot smaller then Madeline, his size was that of a child, he seemed paranoid and skittish.

"How was your day Komara?" For life of Madeline she could never remember his name but this was also the same for the other party for he could never remember the young maidens name in turn. Komajiro lives in a special home where Madeline takes care of him, for Komajiro has a terrible time remembering things. Short term memory loss is what you could call it.

Madeline went straight to the small kitchen/dining room on the left side of the house, the living room on the right side, and set the basket on the table removing the white cloth and setting the stone table. After the silverware was set Madeline begun cooking for her friend, already use to his silence. It wasn't till they both sat the table and begun eating that he finally spoke.

"I had a good rise and something really cool happened," his childish voice told her "but I can't remember….I know it was pretty though." He said while looking up at her through eye thick black eyelashes.

"That sounds wonderful Komajro," she replied after swallowing "I'm going shopping later and have some extra dollars, do you want anything?"

Calm indigo meet huge deep black eyes and a shy smiles "a toy, or a something I can sleep with," he brock eye contact and stared at the table with a light pink dusting his cheeks, in a quite sorrow stricken voice that would break any heart he continued "I feel so lonely sleeping alone and it gets scary at low light."

"I'll find you something," Madeline smiled gently at the young boy. His eyes lit up like a twinkling star late at night, his smiles big and swims around the table to hug the girl tightly around the waist. Madeline patted the boy on the head with a sweet smile and soft blush on her face.

After a short good bye and warm smiles, and after putting Komajiro in bed quickly and a soft kiss to his sleeping head of course, and she hummed a happy song to herself as she swam quietly back to the castle, the home where a few don't wish to be, the darkness was taking over and soon no sight would be granted so quickly, very quickly with her happy tune she swam away.

Soon she was at the gate, her red and white scales gleaming in the dimly lit water, the guards stopped her at the gates with swords off a sword fish itself, their silver helmets resembling that of a roman helmet , covering the nose and going down to the soldiers shoulder to shield their necks from an attack from behind. Their swords were held at her throat "What is your purpose here at this hour?" said the one on the left in a deep voice.

"I'm Madeline." The young girl replied softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the one on the right asked, he had a lighter voice then the other, maybe a tenor.

"I'm Mrs. Amelia personal Maid." She inquired lightly and patiently, for this was an everyday thing.

"I'm going to have to ask you to show some proof or to leave to premises." The one on the left told her.

Madeline started to get impatient crossing her arms over her chest "I live here!" even yelling in annoyance here voice was still a whisper of a sound, almost as a gentle breeze in spring, cool and refreshing, "Ask Poseidon or Malady Amelia they'll tell you!" She just wanted inside for some well-deserved sleep.

One of the guards, the one with the deep voice, took her arm roughly "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately."

"Hey," yelled a familiar voice "Hands off!" and just like the hero she is, Amelia came swimming next to Madeline, her right index finger tapping against her left upper arm impatiently, looking extremely pissed with her arms crossed and a solid glare of annoyance blazing in her deep blue eyes.

"My lady," said the tenor voiced Merman quickly and surprised "What are you doing out side?"

"I have a right to privacy of my own life thank you," she snarled the next part "What are you doing treating my personal maid in such a harsh manner?"

Almost like his hand had been burned, the baritone voice let go of Madeline, "I'm sorry Princess Amelia, it'll never happen again."

'They say that but it happens every time' Madeline thought but smiled and swam with Amelia, only to be dragged past her room and into Amelia's private courters.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Amelia squealed and lay on her sleeping mat.

"Then please in lighten me with what has made you so happy?" Madeline smiled though really all she wanted was sleep.

"I met, actually _met_ Arthur Kirkland!" Amelia said with a huge smile on her face.

Madeline's eyes widen and her face showed pure shock "C-captain Kirkland?" she stuttered "As in the Walker who is the leader of the Pirate ship!" she asked and swam closer to Amelia.

The short hair girl was blissful then she turned to Madeline with pleading eyes "Please don't tell daddy, please Madeline."

Madeline looked at her then thought to how she just wanted to go to bed, "Let me stay the night with you and come shopping with me tomorrow and I'll take it to my grave." She smiled happily, I mean surly sleeping in a royal bed would be far more comfortable then hers.

Amelia's face dropped and she looked thoughtful then her lips turned into a soft smile "you mean like a sleep over?" she asked "I never got to have a sleep over before, this will be fun!" She smiled brightly.

"Very good, then should we prepare the bed and turn the light outs?" Madeline asked.

Amelia looked at her confused "Why?"

"So you can tell me all about Mr. Kirkland and no one will come in here suspecting anything." Madeline told the younger.

"That sounds like a good plan!" Amelia said and the two quickly set out to prepare for everything before turning the lights out and talking in hushed voices.

"He was so hot up close and his eyebrows even funnier!" Amelia told Madeline through giggles.

"Oh, it sounds so exciting! How I wish I could have been there to see the crews faces when you came out of the net!" Madeline laughed.

"It was one of the funniest sights I've ever seen! Worth everything!" she told her friend "and I put up quite a good fight when they tried to grab me!"

When the giggling died down Madeline asked timidly "wasn't it terrifying?"

"Yes," she said her voice low and chilled "I was very scared, but I just knew I couldn't give up, I couldn't let someone get the better of me."

"You'll make a good queen one day." Madeline told her softly.

A hesitation "Madeline….what….what if I don't want to be queen?"

"My dear," Madeline paused "then in secrete let's try to change it. No one should put up with a life they don't want. I'll help you I promise."

"You're a good friend Madeline, I don't know how I can ever repay you," Amelia moved to lay on her slide dragging the welted sea weed further up her body.

"Mistress, you don't have to repay me in any way, all I ask is you stay true to your heart, my dear." Madeline told her with wisdom she didn't know she possessed. "Good night."

"Thank you," another pause "Good night." And soon the room was filled with silence and light snoring as the two slept in peace knowing they both had a true friend by their side.

Soon the Rise came and both girls were up and ready for the day by the time the Rise was at its brightest, soon they were off. Madeline borrowed a basket from Amelia after realizing she left hers at Komajiro's house, luckily Amelia happily offered hers. The both were swimming down to the market, Amelia happily chatting up a storm and Madeline quietly listening with a gentle smile, when they both swam past the Toy 3 Shell and Madeline stopped a little ahead of her Amelia finally stopped and swam back to her friend. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The shy mermaid with long waist blonde hair looked at her friend "I promised someone I would get them something to help him."

"Him?" she asked "his he your boyfriend?" Amelia asked elbowing Madeline lightly.

"No," she replied with a distant voice "he's a little boy who lost his parents. I take care of him." She explained.

"Oh," then a long silence settle between them before Amelia took Madeline's arm and dragged her into the store "then let's find him something!"

After a minute they met in the middle of the store, they split up to find something quicker and decide later, Amelia had a few toys in her hand and Madeline had two.

"What about this?" she asked showing a toy shark.

"No, his parents were killed by sharks." She said lightly.

"oh," another pause then she threw it behind her then pulled out something that looked like a spinning top "This?" after a few more times she only had one toy in each hand. She held a paddle ball and the other a set of jacks.

"I don't know, I think he would like both. Which would you have more fun with?" Madeline asked quietly, and happy that Amelia was helping Madeline.

"Then I'll get both!" she smiled excitedly.

"You don't have to," Madeline said worriedly but deep down she was full of joy.

"Yeah, I want to. Now let's pick one from you!" she smiled happily.

"I'm going to get his one," Madeline told her while holding up a small stoned dolphin. "Now let's go check out."

After buying the toys they went and bought some food, make up, and books. They were both laughing when Amelia realized the time and quickly left, leaving the toys with Madeline to give to Komijario later.

Madeline realized she had sometime before she needed to be at the house so she took a swim to enjoy herself and the peace of the water, so she went away from town for a while.

Peace was all that was felt in this quite part this small area, outside the city and far enough from land for there to be on people, only Madeline and her thoughts. The light blue was a nice contrast to the colors of the city. A school of fish swam in the distance and Madeline but couldn't help but smile gently as a sigh of contentment left her lightly parted light pink lips.

Though peace can never last, if it did peace would mean nothing and no one would appreciate its beauty, a loud explosion overhead rattled the waters to were even Madeline could feel the vibrations, though she wasn't that far from the surface.

Madeline hid her things inside a small cave just large enough for it in a rock, covering it with sea weed. Quickly she swam and broke the surface only to see two ships attacking each other with large rocks being thrown out of machines and destroying the each other's sails, yet it seemed that didn't attack the ship itself only the sails and beside it, on the ships men were fighting with steel swords that gleamed in the destruction and death, the heat of battle a lighted a fire in their eyes. Madeline watched from a distance in wonder, held still by the adventure that captured her heart and soul.

From the distance she saw two men with more elaborate clothing then all the others, one had golden hair and huge eyebrows the other silver hair as white as snow with penetrating red eyes, as if the devil himself has come to wreak havoc on this world. Both men were in close combat, their eyes a flame, and their swords clashing as they tried to end the other's life, but on closer inspection you see they only aimed for arms, legs, and side not each other's throats or heart.

'_what a peculiar way to fight'_ Madeline thought as she became mesmerized in their fight, unable to intervene or look away, all the golden haired mermaid could do is stay still, watch carefully, and pray to God she wasn't seen.

Again and again their swords clashed in their deadly dance, again and again they shouted words of hate, again and again they fought. That is all this worlds does is fight again and again, though this time it may seem different and this time they put their own lives on the line not others who follow them, they show they are true leaders by fighting side by side their crew, friends, and family, but again and again they fight; just like we all do. Steel to steel, sweat coating their skin, eyes narrowed in concentration, hate, and respect, clothing is torn, blood is spilled, and even more respect is earned. Until finally the battle comes to a close as the one in the blue coat is pushed to end of the ship and thrown overboard, as one last cannon is fired, as the captain is lost, and the crew force to surrender.

As the white haired man fell head first into the water Madeline started swimming towards him and as the water splashed into the air at the impact of his body breaking the waters tension she was only a few yards away. Slowly it seemed he sank further into darkness and Madeline reached out her hand as she dived for him, astonished and confused as to why she cares enough to go after him, maybe it's because no one wants drawn, that'd be horrible way to die; oxygen slowly leaving you, the burning of your lungs, then when you finally give up and the water fills up your lungs. Madeline swam faster as these thought ran through her head her hand reached out and she saw the sliver haired man's hand reached for her and when

2,498 words.

I know there are people reading this and I would like to thank my silent readers for reading but please I ask of you, just send a review that says hi and I'll be happy. Join me with chapter 4. Alluring red eyes and a promise to keep!

Have a blessed day full of sunshine and smiles.


	5. Alluring red eyes and a promise to keep!

Alluring red eyes and a promise to keep!

Madeline swam faster as these thought ran through her head, her hand reached out and she saw the sliver haired man's hand reached for her and when

Behind the stone Madeline watched carefully as the white haired man lay, soaking wet, on the small island she brought him to. Her mind was going crazy she couldn't stop thinking.

Madeline replayed the moment in her head. Madeline swam faster as these thought ran through her head, her hand reached out and she saw the sliver haired man's hand reached for her, the strange man's eye's fluttered open lightly and staring at her were the most captivating red eyes, even though his eyes were half open she could still the bright red. She stops swimming for a moment and just stared into his eyes, lost in the new sight that would now hunt her dreams, she just looked and he as well, though most likely half conscious, his pale hand reached out for her and that one movement made her beating heart stop and brought her back to reality and with a burst of speed she took his hand and dragged him to a small nearby Island, to which the sleeping form lay.

Madeline swam closer and pulled herself up onto the land to lay beside him, slowly she reached out her hand and gently stroked his hair, she can't get his eyes out of her head. Such deep red, the color of spilled blood, it all but reminds her of the wars, how all that red liquid poured into the ocean of her home like a heavy rain storm changing the colors of the once clear water into murky swamp of- no, she shakes her head violently and used the heal of her hand to wipe away tears she didn't know she was crying. There's no use in thinking of remembering such things.

Madeline looked down at the man beside her whose breath slowly rises and falls with his breathing and she screamed, jumping back into the water and swimming behind the rock she originally hid behind. After a few seconds the Indigo Mermaid peeked from behind the rock at the now awake silver haired man. He blinked at her a few times then grinned.

"Sorry," his voice is strong but easy, demanding, just like Amelia "Mine Awesomeness didn't mean to scare you!" loud too.

Again Madeline hid behind the rock.

"Wait! Don't run away!" he yelled as he went to stand up only to take a hold of his leg and fall down on his butt with a yelp. Sounding close to wounded animal….which I suppose he is "Damn it. Stupid bushy brow, he's going to pay for this!" his voice was a growl now.

Madeline looked over the rock again, that ever lingering blush still on her face. She noticed that he had pulled off his boot and pulled up his pants leg revealing his ankle to be bright red and swollen. Madeline thought back to when he fell, that's right; he twisted sideways and fumbled his own feet when he tried to regain his balance when Captain Kirkland pushed him over bored.

Madeline came out so he could see her and made a strange nose almost like a sigh then Madeline turned away and jumped back into the ocean. The albino reached out his hand screaming "no, vait!" only to wince in pain.

A few minutes later Madeline came back, with sea weed in her hand, only to see the silver haired man grumbling under his breath, silently she pulled herself on land beside him, he sat there silenced by his astonishment as she wrapped it around his ankle and under his foot, to keep his ankle in place, tightly and carefully.

Madeline couldn't handle the silence so she spoke "Your ankle is severally twisted, it should take about nine or ten rises for it to heal. I'm bracing it with green sea weed that was cut near the root so it's strong enough to keep it in place as your ankle heals. "

"Y-you can speak?!" the man's eyes are wide with surprise and winced as she tide the sea weed

With a quiet voice Madeline replied "y-yes, I do."

"How?" he asked.

Madeline hesitated, unsure if she should tell him, seeing no harm in it she answered "When Merpeople are born our Watchers cast a spell on us so we can speak and understand what any human is saying."

"Vhy?" he asked resting his head on his left knuckle as his elbow rest on his left knee, which he brought up as Madeline finished wrapping his ankle, his other leg bent and on the ground.

Madeline blushed "B-Because if you humans decide to have a war on water we need to destroy whatever homes are in that area and keep our existence a secret."

He made a strangled sound that Madeline soon decided was his laugh. "Keskeskes, you're very bad at that!"

Something resembling anger and embarrassment bubbled up inside of Madeline chest "would rather of me let you die!" even in anger her voice was quite.

"Nein, I'm very grateful for your kindness. Vhat is your name?" the Strange an asked.

"Tell me yours first." Madeline was curious about his name but she was perplexed on why he was acting so so so…so strange!

"Gilbert Beilschmidt Captain of the Awesome Prussia," He said with a gleam in his red eyes, wide with pride.

"Madeline Williams, maid of the princesses Amelia, soon to be queen of this sea." Madeline smiled lightly.

"Maid?" he question.

"Yes, I left my home and came here to teach the princesses." Madeline explained, not sure why she is being so open with him.

"Interesting." Was all her could say as he stared at the blonde haired mermaid in front of him, looking her up and down. Slowly, after staring for a while longer, he reached out and touched her tail. Madeline in turn flinched and jumped back into the water.

"I'm sorry! Don't leave." He asked her.

Madeline stayed in the water but didn't leave. "Why were you fighting with Captain Kirkland?"

"Ve alvays fights, though with rules." Gilbert explained.

"Rules? Isn't it just who dies losses?" Madeline quietly said while thinking back to memories of long ago.

"Nien, ve have different rules, sense mine awesomeness knows him and ve vere all friends!" He explained with a grin.

"Strange, how so?" Madeline question then blushed at the boldness of asking such a personal question.

"Eh? Vell tell me something first then Mine awesomeness vill tell you mine story!" He said sticking out his hand for deal, after scooting closer to the water of course.

Madeline thought then looked up. "Maybe another time." She whispered then quickly swam away from the white haired man.

Madeline, with her basket in hand and a leaping heart, swam quickly to Komajiro's place of residences. Quickly Madeline swam in and prepared dinner for her young friend. As soon as he sat down in his chair Madeline pulled out her basket and his gifts, he looked at her confused and cute with his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Princess Amelia and I got these for you" Madeline explained and pulled out the jacks and paddleball Amelia got him, which he quickly began messing with, then she pulled out the stone dolphin, "this is from me." She told him quietly.

Komijaro dropped his other toys and took the small stone into his hands carefully looking it over with big black eyes. His face lit up with a soft smile and he left the room, after a few minutes he came back with stone tied to a finely thinned sea weed wire that in turn was tied to his neck. "I'll treasure it always." He informed her.

They both ate their food quietly and Madeline looked at the younge boy from behind her eyelashes and spoke up shyly "I met someone today." She told him, not really sure why but knew she had to tell someone.

"Who?" he asked innocently.

"Gilbert," she informed then after a slight hesitation told him "h-he's a human."

Komajiro stopped eating and looked up "Human?" then after a few seconds he smiled "What about legs and tail?"

Madeline blushed "I-it's not like that!" she stuttered out in a flustered way.

"OH?" he asked.

"I saved his life." She told him in a quiet voice.

It was silent for a while before Komajiro spoke up "are you going to leave me?"

"What?! No!" she said while….standing?...straight in her chair. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm hard to handle." boy said in a quiet voice and sniffled "I heard someone people saying that I should be in a special place."

Madeline quickly went to the younger boys side and held him close to her. "Shush now, don't cry. I'll never leave your side, Shush now don't wail, for no one has to yell. Stay close and don't swim, for my heart I will lend." She sung quietly to him, soon his tears stopped and his breath slowed, quickly Madeline put him to sleep in his bed; leaving a few dollars on his table beside the bed.

Madeline went home to the castle and straight to Archives of Knowledge and to the Magic section going to the shelf about legs. She looked and looked and after a while ended up "checking out" a few books, quickly taking them to her room in the castle.

Madeline thought all night about how strange it was to be near a human again after so long, how long as it been sense the war that raged in her home water? With a sigh she thought to herself far too long. It's dangers being near this Gilbert, yet the normal fallow the rules and go unnoticed Madeline didn't care, actually it made her excited to go see him again and find out more about Captain Kirkland, to see if he may pose a threat to Amelia and if Gilbert doesn't acquiesce then she can always drag him to the bottom of the sea and drown him. (AN: sorry to interrupt but I thought I would explain that this is a pun with how people believe Mermaids captured sailors and drug them to the bottom of the sea.)

The next day when the rise touched the begins of the water's surface, Madeline swam to wear she had dropped off the white haired male, happy it was her rise off and praying that he would still be there, waiting for her return.

Gilbert laid a asleep in peaceful darkness when he heard a quite splash and sat up to see the sun only risen a little above the horizon, it was maybe around seven or eight in the morning. Gilbert wasn't sure where he was all he knew was that he has woken up to the sight of a mermaid with long golden hair and captivating indigo eyes. Right, that stupid Kirkland pushed him over bored his own ship and the mermaid had saved him and help his ankle.

"I have a deal for you," Madeline started out determined and a little unsure of herself.

"Yeah?" was all the albino could say in his sleep clouded mind.

"Tell me what you can of Captain Kirkland and I'll tell you all you wish to know of the mystical beings that are myself." Madeline concluded.

Gilbert blinked "How about during a better time of the day? Mine awesomeness needs more sleep."

"Sleep? It's already late." Madeline said quietly.

"Nien, it's too early." He yawned showing off his canines.

"Just tell me what I need to know!" she paused then blushed "please."

"First," he started "vhen you demand something don't say please. Second vhat do you vant to knov?" he laid back on his elbows and just looked at her lazily.

Madeline stuttered "o-okay, tell me what you know of him and of your battles together." She told him, and in her mind said please.

"He'z just a spoiled brat vho use to be Prince of England, he didn't vant to so he ran avay. He met mine awesomeness when he was just starting on the pirate ship later that year he became captain and ve, mine friends and I, have been fighting each other sense." He said broadly as he picked at the sand below him.

"Thank you," Madeline pushed over a basket with food in it and at the questioning stare she said "it's food. How do you go about your fighting? Normally people just kill each other but all he did was pushing you over bored."

He laughed "Ve're all still friends in some vay, ve don't vant to kill each other." He went serious for a minute and look up as if day dreaming lost in a faraway memory "It's a game ve all came up vith vhen ve met each other."

"I see," Madeline said softly.

"hey," He said while looking down at her with those red eyes, both arms on the sand to keep him up.

"huh?" she blushed softly and looked away.

"Vhy do you know so much about Humans?" he asked, voice a little softer than before.

"oh," she thought for a moment. "In my home waters I was friends with a human boy. That's how I learned so much about humans."

"Oh? How did that happen?" he asked amused with the story.

"He was a small child and he fell into the water. I couldn't just let him die so I saved him. He kept my existence a secrete and in turn we became good friends." She told him softly.

"Mine awesomeness understands for I once had a goldfish who died but couldn't throw it away after it died." After a paused Madeline giggled.

"I don't think that's the same thing."

Gilbert was flustered to say the least "vhatever. So vhat happened to this little boy?"

Madeline went quite looking at the ground. "His home was attacked and his family died."

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. "Now tell mine awesomeness something interesting about mermaids. Vhat is your money?"

Madeline blinked a few times "what a strange questions." Madeline pulls out a few dollars "you call them sand dollars so we just took that name only we don't say sand."

"Keskeskeskeskes," Gilbert laughed "that's so strange."

Madeline giggled "I guess it is to you."

Soon the sun was going down, set a blazed like fire, almost the same red as Gilbert's eyes, and the two had to say good bye.

"There are so many questions I have for you," Gilbert told Madeline.

"And I you Gilbert." She informed.

"in the Marrow I must find a vay back to my ship." He told her gravely.

"I'll help you go back to your ship, but in turn I must get something from you." She told him.

"Agreed." And the two shook.

A mermaids ways are trickery, they are defined by trouble. A soul can not over come what is learned or taught to them, you do as you are told over and over again, and a mermaid is a creature of darkness, trickery and scheming evil, often sent to end the life of sailors. For who can over come instincts, or is that aspect even in this fairy tail? What selfish act does this Mermaid have…maybe she can over come the false lies, the instinct….but what is her reason or does she even have a reason. Why is she trying so hard to search for an answer or a cure, well this hasn't been shown yet and the reason so far is unclear; but even the smallest of details could be important, though you will not learn of this in this chapter or the next, no this waits much further down the line of events were you learn the truth, and not lies disguise as truths, not half told truths, but everything will come to play. Sooner or later you'll find these facts and wither you agree or enjoy it is completely up to you.

WELL that is that, yes this chapter is now over. I apologize for my lateness but I had an honor band, I play trombone cause I'm awesome, and this huge chem project so yeah. Also VERY IMPORTANT! I will only publish on Monday, because I think it makes Monday better, so I have not re read this but I'm publishing it now, I will update this chapter next Monday and try to publish a new chapter Monday. So please bear with me, cause I have a life a part from writing.

I enjoy your reviews please keep it up, they make me so happy!

Thank you to:

Canadianpowerranger, I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope to improve so you will enjoy it more. Thank you for your review.

DestinyXUnknown, Thank you for following and your compliment, it means the world to me.

**SPECIAL THANKS** AirH, Thank you for your help, all your questions helped me work to be more detailed and specific, I hope all your questions were answered in this chapter. Please tell me everything you think and any more questions you have for I believe it makes me a better writer, and your reviews are very entertaining to read. Truly they make my day and encourage me to write better, work harder, and do my best with this story. Thank you.

_TO EVERYONE _Thank you for reading, even you silent readers I'm very grateful for. I have the best readers and followers of this story, no author could ever ask for a better audience of people then you guys. Thank you all so much, you are wonderful people! Have an amazing day full of sunshine, happiness and smiles. God bless you all, thank you, every single one of you.


	6. Chapter 5 When Fall Begins

Chapter 5: When Fall begins

A mermaids ways are trickery, they are defined by trouble. A soul cannot overcome what is learned or taught to them, you do as you are told over and over again, and a mermaid is a creature of darkness, planning trickery and scheming evil, often sent to end the life of sailors. For who can overcome instincts, or is that aspect only in this fairy tales? What selfish act does this Mermaid have…maybe she can overcome the false lies, the instinct….but what is her reason or does she even have a reason. Why is she trying so hard to search for an answer or a cure, well this hasn't been shown yet and the reason so far is unclear; but even the smallest of details could be important, though you will not learn of this in this chapter or the next, no this waits much further down the line of events were you learn the truth, and not lies disguise as truths, not half told truths, but the full truth; everything will come to play. Sooner or later you'll find these facts and wither you agree or enjoy it is completely up to you.

This is supposed to be hard to understand for it is foreshadowing and some of the story outline, I didn't want any of you to find out the plots and small twist I've added into this story. NOW then let's begin!

Amelia was soaking up sun on a rock near the small island with all the flowers, which would soon fall to the ground and the trees begin to change color. The sound of gentle crashing waves, the cold breeze that showered her lightly in water, her happy thoughts, and the rustling of the grass all made her drowsy and relaxed. Amelia could never feel this clam at her home where she had to sit a certain way and act a certain way, no her escape of life was truly meant to be on these rocks. She actually contemplated staying on the rock and never going home; though she knew theses thought so to be childish and futile for she would be found and her safe haven from the world would be gone, no she would leave, just not right now. No, for now she will stay in her peace and think of Arthur like a little school girl would think and giggle about her crush to her friends.

As the seagulls fly across the bright sky, their loud cries ringing in the air, Amelia turned on her side, resting her head in on her bent arm, she began to think of the human world and how it is so different from her own, how is it that two worlds so close together could end up so different. How could creatures who started the same turn into two different people, create two different cultures, and two different worlds. So many questions that may never be answered, or that have no answers at all, are always the most entertaining one's for you can come up with anything and no one can tell you or prove you wrong no matter what you say about it.

Madeline was swimming all around the sea looking for the ship that is missing its captain. She had checked around the area where the battle went down and the nearby Island now she was heading for the port to search the docks.

The season of Color was coming, you could tell by how the water was getting colder and the days getting shorter, not to mention the sky was cloudier. With colder waters and the cycle of the moon...no, she'll have to do more research before thinking further that's for sure. Madeline found the big German ship at the end of the docks where men were running around and calling to each other in what seemed to be controlled chaos or just pure chaos.

What was surprising was the fact that Captain Kirkland was on the ship yelling at the crew…maybe that's why everyone was in hysterics. Madeline swam closer to hear what was going on.

"You gits hurry up, we're setting sail tomorrow, if your captain isn't back in time then you scums are a part of my new crew." He had a very sadistic smile on his face.

She heard a few of the crew men cry out "mein Gott Gilbert wo bist du! Kommen Sie uns retten aus dieser Hündin Captain. Captain, bitte beeilen Sie Ihre Genialität!"

They all seemed to be in despair, Madeline was a little reluctant but swam back to the Captain as fast as she could, and after all she was gaining from this. He still owes her and soon he will full fill that promise.

Gilbert was a peace resting under a tree where a yellow parrot sat beside him. "What's that?" Madeline asked while looked at the bird of paradise.

Gilbert jumped about five feet in the air "Mine Gott, don't do that, zhats is creepy." A shiver went down his spine.

"Sorry." Madeline told him and crawled up beside him on the sand.

"How is it, you can breathe on land und in water?" he asked bewildered.

"I turn water into half oxygen and oxygen into half water." She explained.

Now the Captain was fascinated and a little confused "How?"

"Water is made with Oxygen and the air you breathe has fragments of evaporated water. As long as I don't dry out I'll be okay." She explained.

"oh, vell," there was a pause "that's awesome. Zis here is Gilbird and he is my parrot!" Gilbert explained proudly.

"Okay," she said a little uneasy while eyeing the parrot, "Anyway," she turned to him admittedly with determination in her indigo eyes "I found your crew and ship at the docks and their setting sail tomorrow with Captain Kirkland if you don't go back to your ship and gain control again!" Her voice was soft but held a lot concern and…mischief? Well it would be interesting to see.

"How vill ve get there?" he asked that oh so fun question.

"Are you afraid to get wet?" Madeline asked as she held out her hand shyly.

Gilbert hesitated as a flash of fear and mistrust took his blood red eyes hostage, who wouldn't be afraid after all mermaids and women of the sea are known to take men and drown them at the bottom of the ocean, but fighting back fear with his confidence and need for adventure took over so he took her hand and entered the water with her as his guide.

Quickly the two swam, Madeline actually drudged him, to their destination, though every few minutes she had to surface for the poor mortal. Soon they were a few tails length from the docks when the bright blonde haired maiden let go of the white haired pirate and turned to him "You must never speak of our encounter." She told him.

He agreed and told her he would be back near the end of fall to complete his part of the barge they had made.

Madeline watched as the male swam to his ship where the crew cheered at the sight of him and Captain Kirkland fumed with crossed arms at losing his treasure. Gilbert merely grinned and laughed while saying he was too awesome to drown or have some guy with eyebrows the size of large Boxwood shrub steal his ship and awesome crew. Madeline laughed as the British captain stormed away in smoking furry to his own ship. With one last glace and fleeting thought of want Madeline turned and soon she was no-where to be seen as the dark water hid her from view and she swam off to see her good friend.

"So then end of fall when all the colors are gone?" Amelia asked with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at the pirate in front of her.

"Yes, that's when I'll be back." Arthur told her while looking through a few parchments with writing on them. "There seem to be more cargo ships going to America so I'm going to get some of the cargo then come back here, shouldn't take too long."

"Fine," she huffed, "but when you come back you have to do me a favor." She smiled; it was more of a demand then a suggestion.

"Pray tell what this favor is." Arthur stopped reading and looked at her with an amused smile and curies glint in his bright emerald green eyes.

Amelia winked "It's a surprise so you'll have to wait to find out."

"Well then I do believe we have a deal young lady." He held out his hand Amelia grasped and they firmly shook hands while smiling.

"Komajiro!" Madeline whispered scream as she banged on the door. She had been there for a while now and Komajiro has still not answered the door.

After another ten minutes the door creaked open to reveal a shy head with soft light brown hair "Who," asked the equally soft voice.

"Madeline," she answered and pushed open the door to let herself in.

"Leaving?" the small child asked.

"No, preparing dinner." She answered as she yet again and went to serve the small boy his food.

It was silent for a while, "Need legs." Komijrio stated blankly.

"W-what?!" Madeline questioned in surprises and dropping the glass, which is actually rock.

"Legs instead of tail," there was a pause and he looked away into some unknown world, just staring at the wall then he said in a monotone yet thoughtful voice "it used to be the other way around. Needed tail not legs."

Madeline swam closer to him timidly, almost as if she was afraid of the little boy. "K-Komara?" she

Komijrio jumped and looked up at her with huge black eyes "Who?" he questioned.

Madeline sighed in relief, for what she knew not. "Madeline." She answered softly and kisses the top of his head like a mother would to scared child.

Madeline went back to preparing the table in deep thought, she was concerned for the child she took on as her own ever sense his home was attack and for five years he has never shown any sign of remembering his past life. This is either a good thing or a sign of something bad happening.

Quickly as the silenced passed the two ate together with small conversation. Suddenly Komijrio blushed lightly and looked at Madeline through his eyelashes shyly. "Town?"

"You want to go to town?" Madeline was unsure of what to do but after thinking it over and not seeing anything wrong with it she smiled "Sure. We can go to where king lives as well."

"Really?" he asked and smiled brightly.

"Yep, we can go know and you can stay the night at the castle, we'll go to town tomorrow." Madeline told the already happy child.

"Okay?" he asked unsure.

Madeline giggled lightly causing her red scales to shimmer in the light "of course it'll be okay. Come on let's go pack now."

Madeline took both of their dishes and washed them before taking Komijiro's small hand in hers and going to his room to grab a few thinks. After taking what she believed he needed the two swam to the gate of the castle, Madeline was happy to see the guards were to occupied with a saleswomen, occupied as in hitting on her while she scammed them out of their money, to notice them go through the gates.

The small tan colored boy seemed so excited but he kept it contained while in the halls. Madeline took Kmoijiro to her room where she prepared her sleeping courters and one at the side, while doing this Komijiro looked around the room going through thinks then looking out the window and smiling as he sighed in content at the world around him, even though it was almost covered in darkness.

Amelia rushed into the room "Madeline!" she yelled only to stop and blink while looking at the confused boy whom had turned away from his city watching. "Who's this?" she asked while pointing at him.

"Pointing is rude," she said barley faced. She took Amelia's hand and brought her over to Kmoijior. "Komajira this is Amelia, Amelia this is Komajkrio." She introduced them to each other. The both shook hands and Amelia began bombing Madeline with questions.

"Is this the boy you told me about?" Amelia asked blonde hair floating by her head, because well she is in water so why wouldn't it float?

Madeline gave short replies. "Yes."

Amelia turned to the little boy, "Sorry to hear about your parents."

"Who?" he asked.

Amelia blinked but Madeline answered the question before it could be asked "it cause trauma so now he has trouble remembering things."

Amelia opened her mouth in an oh fashion before telling Madeline what she wanted to tell her to begin with. "Arthur won't be back till near the end of fall."

"Arthur?" Komijiro asked.

Madeline turned to him "a boy Amelia likes," she turned back to Amelia "why is that?"

She sighed in frustration like a little girl, "Because of something with the "New World" or whatever and raiding other ships for supplies."

Madeline hummed a reply as she finished making the sleeping area beside her bed.

Amelia went on ranting about Arthur being gone for so long while Madeline looked around the room and sat down on a chair and listened to Amelia. Soon Komajiro sat in her lap and Madeline began brushing the small boy's hair with her fingers gently.

"That's why it's so not okay. I mean what am I supposed to do with him gone? Just sit here and di all he work that's been piling up? I don't want to do any of that."

The boy fell asleep as the princess ranted and Madeline being the mother figure she is picked him up and laid him down on her bed and tucked him in with the seaweed blanket.

Soon Amelia stopped ranting and seeing nothing to do left to her own courters. Madeline sat beside Komjiro's sleeping form and stroked his hair in a loving fashion. He seemed so cute and innocent right now, just sleeping, not knowing of the world around him. How she wish she was like that again. Innocent and unknowing of the cruelty, the pain….but also the goodness of the world. To be innocent of the world is also to be arrogant and ignorant of the world. It's to see only you and what you want to see. While is good it is also a curse, such as being mermaid is a gift and a curse.

Madeline went to the bed she made beside hers and laid down sleeping in the makeshift bed. Madeline thought, as she laid down staring into the darkness of the past, she thought or more so remembered when she first met the little boy, how her heart had bleed in pain and mercy for him.

Long ago when Madeline was back in her second home waters, maybe a Lunar day after she had moved from her cold and frozen water, what is now known as Canadian waters, to the warm and spring filled waters, now known as New World waters, when she was swimming peacefully and observing the green grass and bright flowers as she was swimming in the shadows. She watched as a little boy maybe about eight years of age walked along the side the edge of the water throwing rocks at the water, in the distance were some older boys laughing and rough housing together, as the little boy stopped and crouched down he picked up a small yellow dandelion. While he was doing this one of the older boys pointed to him and they all laughed as then walked up behind him quietly then screamed in his ear causing the small boy to jumped and fall in the water.

The taller boys walked away laughing as the little boy cried out his brown hair now a darker color and dripping wet just like his tattered white shirt and tan overalls, and Madeline could see the scraps on his hands. It's been a week sense she had started watching this boy, why now she choose to act she did not know but she did. Slowly Madeline swam up to him, her heart going weak for the young boy; she splashed her tail to get his attention. The boy turned around and jumped when he saw her, yes even a little boy recognizes danger when he sees it, but he did not run, no it seemed more so he was paralyzed with fear so slowly Madeline drug her body closer to him and took one of her red scales and crushed it in her hand, she took the boys small hand in her larger one and turned it palm up smoothing the now dust particles of the scale on his hand, healing it. The whole time the boy watched with huge brown eyes. Madeline crushed another scale and held out her hand to him, hesitantly the boy put his other hand in hers again and she healed that hand as well. Madeline put her figure to her lips and then left as quickly as she could. That was their first encounter, but most certainly not the last. Now for a few rises he came to the small lake like area to search for her and she stayed in the shadows so he would not. They watched for each other but didn't make contact again for what seemed like forever.

Sorry about the long wait some stuff came up, you know school and stuff. I'll try harder to update faster. Thank you to all my followers and those who reviewed. It means a lot that people are reading this.

Thank you to:

Xou: Really you're such a dear. Thank you for liking my story so much.

Canadianpowerranger: I'll try really hard to update and write as much as possible so Mondays can stay fun.

AirH: As always I love to hearing from you, thank you for your help.

Everyone else: thanks to those who don't review but still read and follow, I enjoy adding to your day.

sorry got home late and this is the only exception to be posting now. I know it's a Tuesday but here you go!


	7. The History of Us, Tomorrows Theives

Chapter 6:

Real quick thank you to Xou cause I've been too lazy to look up how to spell some of the character's name I now know how to spell Kumajirou! Also I understand and no hurry. School can suck sometime. IMPORTANT: this chapter is late because Sunday, the 24, I turned 16, Friday, 22, I'm had a party and Monday, the 25, I'm taking my driver test. So that is my reason for this chapter being late. Thank you again for your patients with me and your amazing complements! (sorry forgot to update Monday, but here it is!)

Now I know you must be curious about all the characters so let's take a trip back and learn more about our Pirates who we know so little about.

A few years ago there was a kingdom that was prospering under the rule of Fredrick the Great, a kingdom called Prussia, he had been ruling for 2 years and was in progress of the 7 year war involving Austria. Fredrick, being forced to marry someone he did not love and has been separated from for two year now, adopted an orphan boy, who is now 13 year old, called by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert was walking around the castle in a normal black pants a white button up with a blue jacket on and a blue cap that enjoyed swishing around; on his neck was an Iron Cross he had gotten from his father before he died from a severe cold when he was ten, his mother died 2 years before that because of TB, leaving him and his younger brother orphans on the street. A year later his brother was caught stealing from a merchant, when Gilbert saw the Prussian Guards dragging is younger brother away he quickly ran to them and began beating on their legs and reaching for his brothers hands while yelling out his name, Ludwig. Even when the guards held him away he fought to get to his brother. The next day they were to cut off Ludwig's hand and the guards forced Gilbert to stand there and watch his eight year old brother get dragged in front of the crowd that came to watch to watch the public punishment.

Just as the man in the black mask came out with his sword Fredrick the Great came in front of his brother, who had yet to shed a tear. He spoke in a loud voice to the guards "Bring his Brüder to me," and within seconds Gilbert was in front of the king, "I have heard of vhat you've done and have a deal for you," the king smiled, "I'll let your brüder walk away unharmed if you become my successor vhen I die. Your brüder vill live most of his life in the jail but othervise unharmed."

Gilbert knew what he had to do to keep his brother safe but he could see there was more of a catch "Vhat else is in this deal?"

Again the King smiled "Smart boy," he whispered in Gilberts ear "the punishment must be paid and I'll lower it to 20 lashes. Vho pays it I don't care as long as it is paid und you are a slave boy till I die, though you will be treated better than the other slaves."

Gilbert held out his hand "I vill agree to the terms of this deal und take the punishment." And the two struck a deal and that afternoon Gilbert took the lashes while Ludwig watched and the Ludwig was thrown into jail as the Guards lead Gilbert away Ludwig called out to him, begging him not to leave him. It was on this day that Gilbert swallowed all his tears for he knew he had to be the sun for his brother, he had to be happy and help his brother all he could do.

Gilbert sneaked into the kitchen to take some chicken, bread, and cheese, he hid them behind his back under the cloak and began walking down the halls again, he turned to the right and went down the staircases and as he got to the bottom he pulled a huge smile on his face "Guten Morgen Bruder!" he said loudly as he pulled a seat in front of the bars where a boy with slicked back blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a stern look on his face was hauled up inside. "Your Awesome Bruder is here und he brought food!" Gilbert pulled the chicken, bread, and cheese out from behind him and slipped it through the bars to his brother.

His brother stared at him "Guten Morgen," he ate the chicken first and looked at his brother saying through bites "Vhat is new?" Ludwig is beginning to get taller than Gilbert and his voice is harder than Gilberts but not to the point of unpleasantness.

"The palace is sending more soldiers to Austria and there is a pirate ship a few docks down from where the soldiers and cargo are being loading." Gilbert looked around to make sure no one was around. "I'm not letting you stay like this any longer, the ships leave in a week. Ve are leaving on one of those ships." He whispered to his brother whose eyes have gone huge.

"Bruder that's dangerous, vhat if ve get caught. Then vhat?" Ludwig looked his brother in the eyes.

"Ludwig," Gilbert said in a serious voice that held strong "I'm your bruder, do you trust me?"

Ludwig hesitated and didn't meet his brothers eyes as he began eating his bread and cheese, then he looked up at his older brother, straight into his red iris "Ja"

Gilbert smiled at his younger brother "Then leave it all to me!" Ludwig smiled a little and then after talking a little longer, Gilbert doing most of the talking, Gilbert got up and his red eyes gleamed with determination as he looked at his brother "Ve vill be free." Then he turned while throwing his hand up in a fare well gesture causing his cape to flare up and he walked away with pride in every step. Yes Gilbert had a plan and he was going to work for it to succeed.

"Run Arthur, Run!" yelled out a women as she chassed a small boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes in the court yard.

The child laughed "Aunty, Aunty, look how fast I can run." The boy ran further away from the women in a light green dress.

"I have you my little Arty." The little boy hollered in laughter as his aunt caught him around the waist and lifted him up into the air.

"No, Aunty No Put me down!" laughter rang throughout the court yard as the two laughed and giggled with each other. While they were looking at the stars the little boy, Arthur, turned to his aunt and asked "When will mother and father be home?" his voice was light, pure, childish, and full of trust.

The aunt's face twist into that of a woman lamenting over a dead brother, "Oh, dear. Arthur my boy, your mother and father won't be coming home I'm afraid."

"Aunty Elizabeth, I don't understand what you mean." The boy said with wide, innocent eyes.

You could see hesitations in her dull light blue eyes, but the truth must be spoken. "Arthur, your parents are dead. You'll be living with me for now on."

"I see," the boy replied after a moment of silence and turned back to the sky glaring at the clouds as tears rolled down his face.

So Arthur Kirkland lived with his aunt Elizabeth in the castle in London for a few more years, during this time he learned how to be a gentleman, fight, dance, sew, and many other things that form a very long list, yet while all of this was going on his anger against the country he held so dear grew more and more each day. When Arthur was finally 14, and had trained in the military for two years, he stood up with anger during a protest of the common people.

The front of the castle was crowded with people who worked the field and taverns and many other jobs of the common people, Arthur stood in the middle with a dark green cloak on, covering his face. "No more tax!" screamed the public "Bring our children home!" screamed the women. Queen Elizabeth stepped out on a balcony above the people in a golden dress that really did not flatter her at all.

She swept her hand above the her head to silence the mob or people. "All of you, head back to your homes at once or I'll have all of you beheaded!"

"We won't our rights," a man in the crowd yelled out and the people again set into an up roar of angry men and sobbing women all looking for justice which was being ignored.

"Someone get Arthur this intent!" the queen yelled out her face twisted in ugly rage.

Arthur pushed to get in front of the crowd throwing off his cloak and his hand on his sword as he wore the red military uniform "I am here!" the crowd parted and the Queens rage increased.

"What are you doing you bloody fool!" she hollered like a savage animal.

His voice rose to cut her off "You've gone too far this time Aunty!" Arthur's teeth showed like a wolf ready to attack, anger and revenge were gripping his heart and leading his actions but he did not care. The truth needed to be told "You've stolen from the people, your loyal subjects," he pointed to her then spread his arm to crowd as if presenting them "You've taken their money, their food, and their family. Where are their rights?! Where are the rights of the people who help this country stand?!" he demanded and the crowd cheered out as if they were suddenly taken control of by some unknown force or sprit. With one final glare he ripped off his coat, throwing it on the ground, and growled out "DOWN WITH THE QUEEN!" and many more chanted it as if it were their life line, as if those four words would solve everything if they just yelled it louder and stronger.

The queen gripped her hands so tight her knuckles turned white and if it were like in a cartoon and steam would be coming from her ears, she yelled in a voice of that closely resembled a monster "OFF WITH THERE HEADS!"

The Guard charged at the people with swords and pistols, soon everyone was scattered running around wild as if they'd just been told it was the end of the world and revelation was here. In the mess of bodies and sounds of shouting Arthur took his cloak and snuck away from it all. Some guards caught him about to leave the gate and they gave chase, firing shots that hit the ground and shot dust everywhere near his feet. He ran all the way to town till he found a small building and turned sharply, spotting some barrels and he climb in. He heard the guards skid on the dirt as he assumed they made the turn into the small area as he had. Arthur held his breath as he heard footsteps go by the barrel he was in.

"He's not here," Shouted one of the guards with a deep voice.

"Damn," said the second guard voice which was lighter tone, "The Queen will have our heads for this."

"I know," replied the first guard "better tell her he jumped into the ocean."

"Alright, let's get back then." Said the other and Arthur released his breath slowly and lightly as they walked away, relieved at not being caught.

Arthur stood up and chuckled to himself as a smirk played on his face "The Bloody fools."

"Aye, not yet Lad." A large hand landed on Arthur's shoulder causing him to jump.

Arthur turned around and put a scrawl on his face looking up at the taller man with orange hair and a fag in his mouth as he grinned at the smaller man. "Bloody git, remove your hand from my shoulder."

"bampot(idiot), I'm helping ya kne(know)." growled the taller man, he was obviously Scottish.

Arthur got out of the barrel and turned to his older brother who had run away so many years ago. "What do you mean?"

"You're an outlaw now, little bro," Draco Kirkland said as his iron ear ring, which wards off fairies, in his right ear shinned as he turned to his head in the direction of the few men behind him "Want to join mhe Crew?"

"Why would I do that, I'm not a fool." Arthur crossed his arms to show his defiance.

"Doon, doon dug,"(down, down dog) he showed his hands up in a I give up manner while that grin was still on his face "But you know," his face went serious and he took his fag out of his mouth in between his index and middle finger blowing smoke out in a long stream, "Aunt Elizabeth would hate it, that poor boot(boot means ugly women)." He raised his auburn color eyebrow at Arthur, "Unless ye're too scared to join mhe crew."

"I've got a lotta more bottles(British: a lot more courage) then you arseholes combined!" Arthur spit in his hand and held it out to his brother "I better not be, no cleaning or errand boy chap, or you're in a lot of Aggro."

"Ata boy dear wee go." Draco spat in his hand, as did Arthur, and the two shook hands, striking their deal.

Translations for the above!

Scottish slang:

Bampot: Idiot

kne: know

mhe: me

Doon, doon dug: down, down dog

Boot: ugly women

ye're: you're

Ata boy dear wee go: at a boy, there we go or good job/choice

British Slang:

"I've got a lotta more bottles: a lot more courage

arseholes: assholes

Aggro: trouble


	8. One of a few Mysterious Revealed

Chapter 7

There will be a question at the end of this chapter that I wish for everyone to answer and it is essential for the plot and story line. Thank you for reading and your participation!

Thank you to Maplesyrup138 and QueenofEpicFail. Seeing you guys favorite and follow my story encouraged me to start typing again and helped me overcome my writers block, this means the world to me so Thank You from the bottom of my heart and let the trickeries of the depths not overcome you but bring you blessings, watch for the twist of a mermaid tail. ;)

"Wake, Wake up." Came a child's voice, soft and melodic as Madeline felt small hands moving her side back and forth. "Town, you promised," Came the voice again.

Madeline sat up and stretched, she smiled softly, like a loving mother, at the small boy and spoke in her quite whispery voice "Yes, we will. But first we must get ready for the day." Madeline began to come through her hair and put two red clips in her hair, which she always wears, to keep the bangs out of her eyes. After she finished with herself she went to Kumajirou and brushed through his hair, though it was useless sense their hair floats in the water.

Once everything was packed the two were ready to depart they swam out of the Kings home and to the market place so Kumajirou could see the town and all he misses out on being locked up in his small home alone. Kumajirou held tight to Madeline's thin arm as she hummed a song happily and thought back to the boy of last night, the one she remembered from her times in the New World waters, the ones that becomes known as America.

~ *leaf picture* ~

Slowly as day turned to night, or even as a day turns to weeks then months, Madeline revealed herself to the small boy with than wavy hair and torn cloths. It all started a few weeks ago, it had been many lunar days sense their first encounter so long ago. The boy had come to see her every day, rain, snow, sunshine, and freezing weather to hot winds, he came; Madeline had decided one day during spring to show herself to the boy so as the young one sat down on the ground and called out "Please don't be afraid. I want to be your friend." As he began messing with some centipede grass that seed head has shot up quite well, slowly Madeline took a deep breath to get her courage and she swam up to him. He stared at her with wide black eyes and a big smile stretched across his face Madeline was scared his cheeks would rip.

She spoke softly to him, both equally filled with astonishment and curiosity, "You have come every day to this small place just to see me. Why have you kept such faith?"

The boy got on his hands and knees and he crawled over to her by the lake side. "I wished to see ya. You're so purrty and I was so sc'red when I first met ya," he was talking fast but stopped here to pause and his face flushed as he looked at her "I wanted to say sorr'a for bein so 'fraid and not properly thanking ya."

The boy pulled out a box and handed it to her "I've kept this with me, hoping to give it to you as a thank you."

Madeline opened the box to reveal red hair clips and she looked at him with confusion "Your hair is a'ways in your face an ya have really purtty eyes and 'm sure when ya swim it's all in your face so I thought this may 'elp ya. They were my ma's before she got Yella Fever."

Madeline stuck it in her hair oddly and the small boy laughed and fixed it for her giggling. Madeline smiled softly "Thank you." The boy's eyes were wide and full of delight, happiness, and many other feelings. Such big, open, trusting, and beautiful eyes as dark brown as the darkest brown kelp.

~ *leaf picture* ~

Madeline looked down at Kumajirou, who stared blackly at her, who reminds her so much of that boy she met so long ago, the happy one who smiled and laughed and brought sun to her life. Yes how closely they resemble each other and how much Kumajirou reminds her of him, so closely alike….but… he is not that boy…not anymore.

"I'm hungry." Kumajirou looked up to Madeline with big black eyes as he said this so Madeline laughed and rubbed his head.

"You're always hungry." She told him sweetly at the same time Madeline was thinking how she can't abandon the boy she grew to love as her own child.

They stopped and ate some clam, a special treat for the two, senses they don't come out together much. Madeline smiled as they finished eating and went out to the stores where Kumajirou ran around looking in the stores and when mer-people came near him he hid behind Madeline all shy like with his big eyes and hands tightly around her waist. He isn't use to others so it's only natural he would be afraid, which was clear when you looked into his eyes, so full of fright.

"Home?" asked the slightly high pitched voice, filled with the smoothest of melodies.

"Home?" asked Madeline quizzically, the strange request puzzled her, but seeing the look in his eyes, and how she has everything she needs so she took the small boy home. Kumajirou couldn't help the feeling of judgment that overcame him. He felt as though everyone was staring at him and he didn't enjoy this feeling, though it was only paranoia, but on instinct he took Madeline's soft hands and held tight to the comfort he loves.

As soon as they were away from the town Kumajirou's grip loosened. This worried Madeline a little, she knew the boy didn't like being around a lot of people, thanks to what happen to his family, but she had hoped he'd been getting over it. A sigh escaped her soft pink lips and soon the two were on Kuma's door entrance and has they entered Madeline looked around the small home. The small meeting area, which is right where you open the door, with a ledge jutting out of the far wall and across from that is a long thin rock; A hole that forks on the right to the kitchen and the left to Kumajirou's room.

The boy left to his room as soon as they go into the home. Madeline started to cleaning and a little ways into it Kumajirou slowly came into the room and coughed lightly, "May I help?" his voice was sweet and soft and Madeline smiled.

"Of course." And they cleaned, though not in silence, laughter and smiles filled the room.

Far away from the little family was a German Albino Pirate who was being unusually quiet. This made his crew a little uneasy, as he stared out into the water over the edge of the ship. How is it such a women could captivate him? Was it her large indigo eyes or her long blonde hair….no...it had to be her soft whispery voice which gives her whole appearance its appeal, the softness of her character. Little does this poor soul know is that this "gentle" creature has her own plan and he is her turn of the key, the final ingredient to a highly dangerous and forbidden spell.

In the United States waters Arthur was raiding a ship from England. It is now captured and Captain Kirkland was talking to the crew and their tied up captain, who is in front of Kirkland and on his knees. Arthur kicked the poor defeated chap in front of his crew and stood on his back with one leg, leaning on his leg with his arm and in the other hand a gun at his head.

"So you wankers ready to listen now?" a cruel smirk formed on his lips, "Now, how about those supplies?" the rest of Arthur's crew laughed as they loaded the cargo onto their ship.

"You're a cruel bastard, attacking a fellow ship." One of the crew men growled out in a moment of courage or stupidity either way he spoke out.

Arthur kicked the captain and walked over to him in strides; he leaned into the sailors face and growled "You are the poor bastard who serves under that God forsaken bitch of a queen." He spat then hit the man across the face and the sailor fail to the ground.

The captain sung out "Long live the Queen!" anger filled Arthur's whole being and he began to shake.

Arthur turned and walked towards his crew in a calm collect manner then turned his head back to them "Give the old lady a message for me will ya" he shot the captain in the head with one shot "tell her little Arty says hi." He went to his ship and soon even his laughter could no longer be heard.

"Captain," came one of the crew members to Arthur "We are over flowed with supplies."

Arthur smiled lightly at the man, "Good, tell all the men to rest and get a round of beers going."

"Aye Aye Sir," the crew man started to leave but turned his brown head of hair back to his trusted captain "Sir, if I may."

Arthur looked quizzical at the man but waved his hand in a gesture for him to go on.

So the man stuttered out "We have an abundance of supplies," he started "we could head back early or sell some of the supplies on land."

Arthur thought this over, then out loud to the crew man "The extra supplies could be used during winter but we could use the money the only question is which can we use more? Johnny?"

Blue eyes looked into bright green. "why not have both?"

Arthur smirked "Now Johnny boy, that's what I like to hear." The shorter man stood up straighter "Look at the maps and tell me which places are closer."

"Aye Aye Sir?" a pause "And the beer?"

"Aye! beers all around! As soon as you find a place let's set sail!" shortly after this explanation from the captain cheers could be heard from below.

Johnny came back up to the captain half-drunk but informed the captain that the capital of the U.S. is closest, so they all set sail with songs rising high into the fall sky.

Madeline sat in the Chamber of Knowledge reading up on spells. The Winter Isosceles, that is the key point in this spell, but it has to be during a full moon just has the sun sets over the water, Transitioning day to night, and hopefully tail to legs.

Madeline study and study the spell looking over any flaws and all she would need. The only thing out of her control is if her Pirate friend got back in time, without him the whole spell would fall apart and fail. By her calculations he should be back by fall and with enough time to complete the spell. It's the beginning of Winter now and next winter on the Isosceles will be the full moon, plenty of time to prepare for the exchange of deals.

Soon it got too dark to see and the angle fish's light was put up to light the path. Well in their cages on the pillars in the hall. Madeline slowly swam to her room and closed her door lightly before setting on her sleeping bed and continued her research. From dusk to dawn to she took notes and over looked everything three or four times.

Gilbert was back in home waters, Germany is a great place but Prussia will always be home. Sneaking in was no easy task but they made it to land quite the distance from civilization, like they do every year sense he became captain of this here awesome ship. The crew took a trip up the mountains careful not to run into anyone. After a 3 mile hike they stopped and set up camp.

"Alright!" Gilbert called his men to attention "I need half of you to hunt und bring vater back to camp und the other half to go to town und get supplies. Ve'll be here for a veek or so." The men said nothing and set out to do their task as their leader walked further up the mountains, as ritual. By now everyone was use to these strange happenings of Gilbert around this time of year.

As the man walked up the path he saw many flowers, hear different birds, and noticed none of them. No, instead he looked at the ground dejectedly with his hands in his pockets. The path came out a clearing where you could see the ocean, a glimpse of freedom never captured, and by the edge a stone with the writing R.I.P. Ludwig Beilschmidt 1728-1740 "geliebten kleinen Bruder" was written under the date and name. Gilbert got down on one knee and looked at the grave resting both arms on his risen knee. "Bruder, tut mir leid" he whispered as a tear slid down his pale cheeks and dripped off his chin, soon more were to follow. The Memory of his beloved little brother's death filled his head.

The night sky has long fallen and the two brother, Gilbert and Ludwig, are on their way to freedom "Hurry bruder, don't fall behind." Gilbert chided as the two hid from view. Gilbert had sat up transportation with a pirate ship that agreed to take them in if Gilbert got them some Gold. Well he has it, quite a bit of it in fact.

A little trip further and the two were near the docks, but by now the fact of Ludwig's escape and Gilbert's disappearance has been made know and knights are all over the docks watching for them, but Gilbert can see the ship so slowly the two go from building corner to barrel hiding and getting closer. Of course this could not successes without trouble, for Ludwig tripped and the guards were alerted to their position. The two ran, Gilbert had Ludwig's hand and was practically dragging the poor boy to the ship, which upon seeing the running boys and guards began preparing to set sail. Gilbert let go and told Ludwig to keep running to the ship no matter what. With little refusal the younger brother kept running as the Older one stopped and threw rocks at the soldiers, he took his dagger from his boot and fought the men, easily winning thanks to his small size and flexibility a few slices behind the knees and of the throats later the three men were dead. Gilbert a few wounds himself, consisting of a deep cut on his upper arm. Quickly the red eyed boy ran to his brother, not noticing the men coming up to the scene, as he ran an arrow flew past him and right into his brother's shoulder. For Gilbert time froze and in slow motion he ran to his brothers side, and just as fast things came to real time.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Bruder can you hear me? Please bruder answer me." Gilbert was in panic mood, as he ran to him he fell to his knees and pulled out the arrow turning him onto his back.

Ludwig looked at his brother with glistening eyes "Bruder," He coughed "I'm d-dying." Fear seized his brother.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" Gilbert didn't feel it but his vision blurred and he saw liquid droplets on to his brothers face.

"Go, bruder. please" with his broken speech Ludwig said a his last thought. "I'm very proud of you bruder but ve all must leave. bruder"

He was cut off by the guards "Halt! Your under arrest." A full unit, or 10 or so, men came running at them.

"Bruder go, und live for both of us." He told his brother in a hurry trying to push him away.

"Nein, I can't leave you!" Gilbert proclaimed as pain swelled in his chest.

"Now!" Ludwig commanded "Please Bruder, Ich liebe dich." And those were his last words. As Gilbert ran to the ship Ludwig closed his icy blue eyes and drew his final breath saying "Farevell bruder."

"I thought I'd find you here." Came a sweet nostalgic voice up beat yet brought down from the moment of truth.

"Margherita Varges, It's been a vhile." Gilberts tone was flat and grave as he was brought out of his flash back by an Italian women with long brown hair and soft features. She's wearing a soft yellow dress with flowers on it.

"It has been a while my friend!" she smiled gently at the man.

"vhy are you here?" he asked her, loving her answer to which she has kept consistent.

The young lady, mid 20, walked over to Gilbert and put a hand on his shoulder "I am a women who fights and lives for love," she put a few brightly colored flowers on Ludwig's grave "and my love is here."

"Tell me again how you und mine bruder met." Gilbert asked.

Margherita sighed lovingly and sat down beside Gilbert "he was a kind person, your fratellino."

In a dark and dusty room was a small girl in a green dress sweeping the floors with a broom too big for her.

"ve, grande sorella, werea are you?" she cried out. "I ama so lonely herea in this strange country. No Pasta, or warmth, or anything fun toa do."

A gruff voice answered "Then vhy are you here?"

The little girl with wide brown eyes and redish brown hair squealed and fell. "D-don't hurta me veee! I'm just a little girl and have done nothing wrong!" she was speaking at light speed as she quivered into a ball with tears in her eyes.

"I can't hurt you! Dummkopf," this caused the girl to wail harder "Look I'm sorry. Please stop with the crying." A Blonde boy maybe two years older in the cell to the right.

"why are you in there? It doesn't look very comfortable." She asked him.

"I asked first." He told her but spoke again any ways "I vas caught stealing und instead of my hand being cut off mine bruder became a slave and heir to the kingdom und I" he paused "Und I am stuck in dis here cell."

The girl pettied him "That's terrible! I'm here because my family died and the people here were nice enough to take me in, but wouldn't take my sorella, my sister, for she is to rude."

"so you're alone?" the boy asked.

"seeee!" there was a moment of silence "I'm Margherita Varges, you can call me Marry." She put her hand through the bar.

The boy took her and shook it firmly "Ludwig Beilschmidt Just call me Ludwig." He informed.

"I like your name mister Ludwig. Can we be friends?"

"Friends?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Marry smiled brightly "Yeah so neither of us get lonely."

"Ja, zat sound good." He smiled softly.

And so over the years the two bonded over the years. One day Marry came to Ludwig in tears.

"Ludwig it's just terrible!" she wailed

"Vhat is wrong?" Ludwig was full of worry and quickly ran over to the bars to see the younger girl.

"the mistress who took me in has arranged a mirage!"

"But you are only 8? Not even a women yet." He told her.

"I know, but they don't care about my age, only what they get out of it!" she told him "But Ludwig I do not love this boy, I do not want to marry him!"

"I'm sure something good vill come of it. At least you'll be taken care of." He told her with a hint or resentment in his voice.

"But Ludwig," she looked at him with a red dusted on her cheeks "I love you. Not him."

Ludwig's face turned a deep shade of red and he looked to the ground "My Margherita Varges, mine feelings have grown for you too."

Margherita looked into Ludwig's eyes "amazing how in such a dark room I could find a light."

"You've been reading stories again Marry." The German boy told the Italian lady.

"Se, but do you not agree?" she asked him.

Even for someone of her age she knew a few things from learning and reading, each day through her days here her speech and understanding has increased.

"Let me zink on dis for a vhile and I'll come up with a solution." Ludwig thought for a while, then Marry did something he didn't expect her to do.

"I just want to be with you." She laid down against the bars and stuck her hand through the bars, Ludwig took it and he too sat down against the bars, there the two slept holding hands.

The next day Ludwig informed Marry that she had a few years before she was to be wed to the farmer's son surly and opportunity will come for them. "You must get more confident und stop letting people pick on you."

"Se, I will try." She told him lightly and began working, cleaning all of the down stairs.

"_obviously two years later an opportunity did come for us. You planned your escape." Margherita told Gilbert. "We met the same night you told Ludwig about it."_

"But Ludwig that's too dangerous! What if you get hurt?" the small girl fretted.

"Don't vorry," Ludwig took her hand "Vait for me Marry. I'll come back to get you und if I don't come back in time, run, hide. Jest follow your heart and don't do anything vith out love, like you always say. I'll be back for you someday soon."

"Ludwig I can't lose you!" the girl cried "you've been my only friend here! Please don't go."

"you vant lose my if you don't forget me." He told her with his rough German accent. Awkwardly they kissed through the cell bars. A last remembrance of what use to be.

"I've held on to those words throughout these hard years," The young women looked into deep red eye "If I don't forget him, I'll never lose him." tears began to roll down her soft cheeks.

"How could you love someone you hardly knew at zat age." Gilbert asked her.

"He's the only one that respected me and tried to save me." She looked at him "he cared about how I felt. How could I not love him? Tell that Captain of yours, the father figure. How is he?"

"Dead," Gilbert said bluntly as a yellow bird flew down onto his shoulder "hey Gilbird." He turned to the girl after petting his bird "I've been captain of the ship for a few years now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."Silence fell between the two and after a while Margherita then spoke again "do you remember how we met dear Gilbert?"

Yes Gilbert remembers very clearly how all of this came about as well, he remembered how he and Miss Varges first met.

"Son, do you have the Gold." The captain, an old man with a purple hat and coat.

"here sir." Gilbert's voice was dejected and lost in sorrow of his heart, as he handed the bag of gold to the man.

"And your bruder?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the boy, remembering a deal for two new passengers.

"He… he didn't make it." Gilbert spat out, holding back his tears.

"It'll hurt for a vhile boy." The man turned to the crew "This is our new crew member" the man turned to Gilbert.

"Gilbert," he informed then turned to the crew "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He held pride in his voice.

That night the captain and Gilbert talked together in map room. "If you could do one thing, what you it be?"

A fierce look came into Gilbert's red eyes "I vant my bruder's body back und I'll give him a proper grave."

"Vere did you get the gold?" the captain smirked at the boy.

Gilbert smiled "in castle vhere they probably took mine bruder."

"Get me the gold and you get your bruder back. I'll even give you a spot to bury him." with this the Captain and Gilbert shook hands.

After a few weeks of planning and supplying almost all of the crew volunteered to help Gilbert, this surprised him but he soon learned that by joining this crew he joined a family, strange for a pirate ship. Upon further years gilbert will learn that everyone on this ship has lost a family or use to be a slave thanks to the king before Fredrick the Great.

Gilbert and the crew successfully snuck into the castle through the sewers and into the cell room the night they were to steal the gold. Half the crew went to get the gold, which Gilbert gave detailed explanation as too were to go, the other half went in search for his brothers body, all knew what he looked like thanks to Gilbert. They were to meet up at the boat by midnight with or without the body and gold.

As everyone left a slave girl came out to greet Gilbert. "Are you Ludwig's brother?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked with sneer as he held a knife to her throat. Nothing can mess up this mission.

"Is Ludwig really dead?" she asked

"Ja, he is." The knife dropped and Gilbert back away, letting the girl come into view,

She is short, with long reddish brown hair and large brown eyes, she looked close to tears, she wore a dirty and torn tan dress. Her face was covered in dirt and her hair was a tangled mess.

"my name is Margherita Varges and I'm in love with your brother." She told him.

"I'm sorry, but it's my fault he's dead." He told her.

"No," she slapped him. "That is partially for holding a knife to my throat. Ludwig wanted freedom just as bad as you. At least you had the gut to take it. Se?"Gilbert nodded lightly while holding his reddening cheek. "Now do you want to know where his body is?"

"ja." He told her and silently followed her. By midnight all of the crew had returned to the ship, Gilbert with his brother and Margherita and the others with gold.

"Who's this?" the captain asked.

"Margherita Varges," she told him "and I wish to bury the one I love."

"You're a little young to be speaking of love." He eyed her.

"You're a little old to be captain of a pirate ship." She sassed back.

The captain smirked "set sail!" soon they were at the mountain and began to trek up it.

"And you remember the rest. Together we buried Ludwig and I've been coming up here every year sense, you every two years." Marry informed Gilbert

"Why did you go back to the castle? Why didn't you stay with us?" Gilbert turned to her wildly.

She smiled gently at him "Because I had no wish to leave the place which was filled with memories of me and Ludwig. Plus I would not fit well with Pirates I'm afraid."

The two sat in silence again as they mulled over their thoughts. After an hour or two of thinking Gilbert looked to the sky and stood "He'd want you to move on."

"I could never forget him." she told him in a quiet voice; filled with the pain of heart break.

Gilbert looked to the sky "Moving on doesn't me forgetting or replacing. It means letting go. Mine Bruder vould vant you to be happy. Don't be afraid to fight."

"Strange he told me the same thing once." Miss Varges stood as well, her long reddish brown hair flipping and twirling as the wind past them on its way to meet the Ocean. Margherita took powerful strides and as she past him she spoke "where's camp?" Gilbert laughed and walked her to the camp site where the other men were sitting around laughing.

Later that night around the fire the men told ghost stories and drank to each other, and their captain's, health.

"Miss Varges," one of the sailors called "vhat have you been up too?"

Her brown eyes looked into her glass of water and after a while she spoke "I'm looking for my sister. We've been separated long enough."

"Come with us." Gilbert said "You could search further if you came with us."

The young women shook her head "I'm afraid I'm not one for the sea." She told him, "But do me a favor will you?"

Gilbert nodded. "if you find my sister tell her, her sorella is looking for her."

"Vhat does she look like?" one of the crew men asked as he ate the deer the others had shot down that evening.

"Why like me veee!" she smiled, getting back into her happy go lucky personality. "We're twins! Only my Sorella is much meaner and loves to cuss!" she giggled

Some of the men were shocked and others laughed. What else could be expected but the unexpected when talking about a Varges? Margherita left with a lamp to lead her path some time during the night, Gilbert sent a few men with her to make she wasn't tracked and got home safe. Everyone slept in peace that night. But Margherita's parting words left Gilbert thinking.

"He'd want you to move on to you know." She told him as she left with the other men.

Gilbert still blamed himself for his brother's death. If he had just dealt with being a slave till Fredrick died so he could be king, then everything would be okay! A shimmering memory of scales and tail flashed into his mind. That's right, if this had not of happened then he would never of met Madeline.

Well he has a week to think things over and even the journey back. Who knows, maybe something new would happen…maybe he'd learn to move on, but the pain of the heart is a hard thing to run from let alone confront.

This I chapter 8! I hope enjoyed and sorry for the long wait! I kind of lost all inspiration but it's back and it's called Ice cream! Yeah so tell me what you think and I'll write faster. Tell me did you like this chapter? Did you see any of this coming? Was it predictable? How can I make Kumajirou more loveable? I NEED YOU TO HELP ME with these things!

Quiz!

Who can guess what happened to Kumajirou in his past? The winner gets a prize.

Well that's it for this chapter. See you all next chapter!


End file.
